The Fox Who Played Me
by XxFictionLoVerxX
Summary: An Award Winning Heartfelt Story About an Female Chicken & Male Fox Which Follows Their Adventure as They both Expirenince The Wonders of Sex and Challenging Relationships.


It Was a Warm Summer's Night On Ol' Billy Bob's Farm, Mrs. Chelsea Chicken was sitting in her chicken Coop house Laying Eggs, When She Suddenly heard her three friends Peggy the pig, Donna The Dog and Shondra Sheep Knocking on the door, "COMMMEEE IIINNNNN! "The Chick Yelled Loudly As They Walked In "Hey Girl Whatco Up To Tonight?" Asked Shondra, "Nothing Much Shondra, Just sitting here laying deez eggz" Said Chelsea, "That Sounds Boring" Peggy Replied, "Aye Gurl! you Know You Should Come With Us To The Club, There's Gonna Be Music, Drinks and some sexy looking animal guys their also" "I Don't Know About That Guys" Chelsea said "At Least Not So Soon After My Break Up With Harvey The Horse" "OH U BETTA SNAP OUTTA IT GURL, HE AINT NEVER LOVED YOU, WHY YOU THINK HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU WITH DAT TWO TIMING HEIFER!" Donna Yelled Angrily and Annoyed, She Continued Ranting "YOU'VE BEEN MOPPING' AROUND HERE ALL SAD AND CRAP FOR OVER 3 MONTHZ! AND WE JUST SUPPOSE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU WASTE YO LIFE AWAY? YOU GOING TO DAT CLUB WITH US AND WE ARE GOIN' TO GET ARE FREAK ON WITH SOME SEXY LOOKING MEN, AND THAT'S FINAL!" After that Chelsea Finally Agreed to enjoy herself and attend at the club "Alright Dang Gurlfriend I'll Come!".

The Animal Girls Successfully Snuck Out Of The Farm Without Ol' Billy Bob Knowing Because He Had Just Went To Sleep After Drinking A Full 10 Pack of Bud Light After An Hard Day's Work In The Field and Finally Made it into The Club "Oh Yea Girl, I Can't Believe We Finally Made It Inside Now If Excuse Me I'm Gonna Go Mingle With Those Handsome Looking Horse's Over At They Hay Bar" Said Shondra, As Chelsea Noticed All Her Girlfriends Were Going Their Separate Ways and Doing Different Activities, She Felt Alone "Hmmmm" She Sighed Sadly "I Don't Even Know Why I Let Them Talk Me Into Coming To This Dump?" She Said With a Stern Attitude As Her Head Was Slummed Down To Her Skinny Delicious Chicken Legs, " Are You Okay? An Unknown Slick British Endearing Voice From Above Asked, She Looked Up at a Handsome Looking Fox Wearing a Black Armani Suit "Huh? Excuse Me?" The Depressed Chicken Answered Nervously, The Sexy Manly British Tone Voice Proceeded to Answer Her Again "I Said Is Everything Alright, What's a Sexy Lil Piece of Chicken Sitting Here All Alone For?, Oh Where Are My Manners Allow Me To Introduce Myself, My Name Is Frando Foxy Man What's Yours's?" He Asked, The Chick Just Stared at Him and Blushed Without Saying A Single Word, After 2 Hours of A Successful Conversation With This Stranger of a Fox, Chelsea Felt Life Again, She Finally Knew He Was Men't To Be Her Soulmate.

"Hey, Why Don't We Get Out of Here" Frando Whispered Softly , "OK Sure" Chicken Said In a Perky Tone, As The Two Were Walking Out of The Building, Chicken's Gurlfrandz Surrounded Her And Asked All Types Of Random Questions "Girl Where You Goin" Asked Shondra, "Yea Chelsea And Who is This Handsome Fox Standing Next To You" Donna The Dog Replied Surprisingly, "Oh This My Frien…." Chelsea Stopped At Mid Sentence as The Slick Fox In and Introduced Himself "Well Hello You Scrumptious Young Ladies, It Surely Is a Pleasure Meeting All Three of You In Person", "You, You Mean Chelsea Told You About Us" Asked Peggy All Surprised "Oh Yes She Cant Stop Talking About My Friends This and My Friends That, I Mean She is Truly Fascinated By You All" They All Screamed In Excitement "Well If You Excuse Me, Iam Going To Take Chicken Home Pleasure Meeting You All" Frando Explained "Oh The Pleasure Was All Our Mister Foxy Man" The Three Replied Like Singers In a Church Choir.

Later Frando Foxyman and Chelsea The Chicken Pulled Up Into Chelsea's Chicken Coop Barn Driveway In The Foxes New Green Lambo, "Well Ms. Chicken I Certainly Enjoyed Myself This Evening" Frando Said "Yes I did Too" Chelsea Replied In a Nervous Voice Tone, "Well Are You Going To Invite Me Into You're Lovely Home" He Asked As He Slowly Started Stroking Her Chicken Chin Balls "Ummm Of Course" She said Nervously, "But Uhhh You Have To Release My Balls First" She Said While She Chuckled and Grinned Nervously "Oh Yes Certainly" He Replied As He Slowly Took His Paw Off of Her Delicate Chin While Both Exited The Vehicle and Stepped Inside The House "Wow This Is Nice" The Fox Complemented, "Thanks" She Said, Frando Gently Touched Her Beak and Whispered Into Her Ear (IF CHICKENS HAVE EARS? ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY), "Look Chelsea I Had A Great Time Talking To You At The Club And I Need To Tell You Something Important" Chelsea Looked Away From His Face and Tried To Change The Subject "Hey Do You Want Any Thing To Drink, Anything at All, SODA, WATER, TEA, BUD LIGHT!?" No Not Really, I'm Not Thirsty For Any Of That, No Drink Can Quench My Thirst Like You Can Ms Chicken" Frando Replied Romantically "I NEED YOU!, I WANT YOU!, WHY WONT YOU LET ME GIVE YOU THIS FOXY DONG-DONG? MS. CHICKEN! WHY?!" He Said In A Loud Depressed Emotional Tone "I'm, I'm Just Not Ready For Another Relationship!, "Someone Hurt Me Long Ago", "If I Mate With You Mr. Foxy Man, Will You Promise You Won't Hurt ME!" She Cried "Promise ME YOU WONT BREAK MY HEART, Promise!" She Groaned "I Promise" The Fox Replied With a Slick Smirk and A British Voice That Could Fool Any Woman, Than He Said The Three Lying Words That Could Fool Any Girl To Get In Bed With Him "I….LOVE…..YOU".

Now Chelsea The Chicken Felt A lot More Comfortable, As Their Animal Bodies Fused Together Spreading Across An King Size Bed, The FOX Started Kissing The Chicken's Beak, "Yes More" SHE GROANED LOUDLY IN SATISFACTION "YASS LET ME PUT THIS FOXY FOX DONG-DONG inside of YOU bay-be" He Said "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME MISTAR FOXY MAN!, Slap Me In The Face With You're Big White Feathers Said Foxy, OHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWDDDDDDD!, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" They Both Screamed The Whole Farm Could Hear Her Fantasic Screaming High Notes Like Mariah Carey , IT WAS SO GREAT, CHELSEA STARTED CLUCKING * bok, bok*, * bok, bok*, "MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A CHICKEN HAS NEVER FELT BEFORE" Afterwards The Two Animals Fell Asleep, The Next Morning Chelsea The Chicken Woke Up From a Fun Night, She Couldn't Remember a Thing, "Uhhhh My Butt Hurts" She Groaned "What The Heck Happened Last Night" She Felt The Opposite side of The Bed For Frando, She Got Outta Bed, Got Dressed, And Searched All Around The Barn For Him But He Was Nowhere To BE FOUND And Was Never Heard From Again.

A Few Hours Later After Searching For Him, She Returned Back To The Barn Only To Find Him Sitting at The Kitchen Table With An Apron Wrapped Around His Neck And Silverware In His Fox Paws "Where Have You Been?" She Asked Anxiously, "Ive Been Looking All Over For You!" He Quickly Answered Her Question as His Eyes Wandered Around The Room "I Had To Do Some Shopping My Dear (Chuckling), "I Needed Some Seasoning For The Dinner i'am Going To Prepare For Tonight" He Said, "But Hunny, I Could Have Ran To The Store For You" She Offered ", "Oh You Don't Understand My Dear, You Are The MAIN COURSE!" "WHAT!" She Asked Shocked In Terror as He Started Growling and Waving His Craws Out Near Her Beak As If He Was Freddy Kruger, He Slowly Picked Up His Knife And Charged At Chelsea "AHHHHHHH!" She Chucked For Help, But It Was NO USE, No one Could Hear Her Screaming and Stabbed her a 1,000 Hundrued Times and Later Skinned Her and Dropped Her Into His Deep Fyer and Eat Her, A Few Short Minites Later Her Skin Had Turned Into Brown Chocolate like An Hershey's Bar, As He Took The Last Bite, He Let Out a Large Burp. "Delicious" He Said With a Big Satisfied Grin On His Face as He Whipped His Mouth With an Nearby Napkin.

THE END.


End file.
